Until The End Of Time
by 143Maid-sama
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal vacation...only that things really doesn't turn out the way we wished them to.. LLxCC -set in an alternate universe-


Until the End of Time

_It never should have happened. It was an accident that never should have happened; an event that can be prevented if only some actions were done…an event that was highly preventable._

Lelouch Lamperouge was a seventeen year old lad who studied at the Ashford Academy. His appearance was a guy with raven hair and violet eyes. He has a tall built but was very weak when it comes to the subject, Physical Education. He was also very intelligent; always topping his class and was proclaimed a genius by people which made him more popular to his already many admirers. Each one wished to be his but sadly he has no time for love for he focused his attention not only on his studies but on his beloved sister, Nunnally Lamperouge. Ironically, that reason made him even more famous to the girls because he was said to be the "hard-to-get" type. His opinion about love changed when he met a girl who went by the name CC.

CC was a seventeen year old girl who also studies in the Ashford Academy. She was known as a beauty having lime green hair and stunning amber eyes which you would love to stare at all day. And also, she was at the top of her class. Some say she was on par with the prince, Lelouch. CC was also known for having a cold personality, a very stoic person. She was sometimes called the "Ice Queen". Little did she know that she already captured the attention of the so called prince.

On the day that they have met, it was a fine morning. Lelouch was walking around the campus when he saw some lime green hair. He then remembered that there was a girl who was as intelligent as him; and her hair was of the color lime green.

He followed the girl unconsciously. Lelouch saw that the girl was sitting at a shady tree while reading a book. He was mesmerized. Lelouch was what?

The first thing that he had noticed about her was that she was utterly and devastatingly beautiful. It was inhumane, really. How could anyone have such silky hair and such pretty face with a cold look to match it up? That perfectly described an angel, he thought. Lelouch have never met a girl like her yet.

He did not notice that he was walking towards her until he talked to her. She looked up with a bored look and only replied with a few words. They talked for a while much to each other's surprise. The two became close to each other much to everyone's glee except the fan girls of our dear prince. Finally the prince found his princess. Eventually, they became a couple. CC was Lelouch's first and only girlfriend or to be exact his only love. After years of becoming a couple, they got married and were very happy with each other's company.

Now at the age of twenty-three, Lelouch was very successful in his life. After reminiscing about their past, he stared at his wife lovingly.

He admired CC for having a sense of style in choosing her clothes. CC did not notice his gaze. She was wearing a pale blue summer dress that matched her curves perfectly. Her silky hair moved freely as the winds passed by. She also wore doll shoes.

"She truly is a beauty. I am so lucky to her husband. CC, I promise you that I'll protect you with my life." Lelouch nodded approvingly at the thought.

They were at the airport that day for they were going on a vacation. The two were sitting at the chairs provided in the waiting area at the airport. Lelouch and CC was waiting for the airplane that they were assigned to board.

While Lelouch was deep in thought, it was CC's turn to stare at her husband. She admired her husband for being able to ignore all the stares from all the girls who happen to pass by them. Some even gave CC cold looks but hers were much colder which made the girls to walk faster.

"Hmm, no one can still beat me when it comes in having cold expressions." CC smirked at the thought. She just shrugged all the girls off for she knows that Lelouch only loved her.

Lelouch was wearing a black t-shirt and a grey jacket on top of it. His hair was unruly and some of his bangs went near his right eye. If you look at him, you can say that he was very attractive, I tell you.

CC had a hard time breathing after staring at her husband. She blushed a little.

Lelouch hugged his wife even more tightly. He squeezed her left shoulder. They heard some people talking about the two of them,

"Aww, they are so cute. The guy is very handsome while the girl is so attractive." Said a wife talking to her husband.

"I think they are a match made in heaven." a girl said to her mother. Her mother agreed.

"They are perfect with each other. Ah, young love! Young love!" murmured an elderly couple.

Lelouch and CC just smiled at them. Both of them were blushing at their statements

"CC what do you want to do once we get to Hawaii?" Lelouch said to his wife.

"First and foremost, I want to order Hawaiian Pizzas as many as I want. Second, I want to visit all the tourist spot there. And I also want to buy a gift for Nunnally. Lastly, I have a surprise for you. You will know once we get there." CC smiled slyly at her husband and winked at him.

Lelouch laughed before answering his wife,

"Sure, sure. You can as much as you like as long as it makes you happy. Anything for you, CC"

He noticed that CC still liked to tease him after all those years that passed.

After a while, CC fell asleep with her head on Lelouch's shoulder. Their hands were still clasped together. Lelouch smiled sweetly at his wife even though she cannot see it. He kissed CC's forehead tenderly so as not to wake her up.

When CC woke up, she saw Lelouch's hand on her shoulder. She felt secured and protected. She sighed comfortably before leaning on her husband's shoulder.

"CC, you're awake. Did you have a nice sleep?" Lelouch said while smiling.

"Yeah, I slept well." CC said.

Then, after the shared moment, the two heard their plane just arrived. They stood up and carried their belongings and went to the departure area. Suddenly, a loud bang disturbed their peace. Lelouch recognized the sound and on instinct pulled CC onto the floor with him. The people also did the same. Reactions such as fear and panic may inevitably arise should there be a second shot.

"CC, don't get up. Just stay there unt-" Lelouch saw his wife clutching on her stomach, moaning.

"CC, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine, really." CC whispered. "Go help them."

She was mentioning to the other people around them. Lelouch unsurely stood up and faced the now unarmed man directly in front of them. Surprise was written in Lelouch's face when he saw that the shooter was a crazed man at the airport. One by one, the people stood up. Someone was holding a gun which was pointed towards the guard.

"I'm sorry! I'm sor-"the now panicking man shouted. His gaze shifted from Lelouch to the security guard.

"Put your hands up, sir." The guard said with authority. "Nobody move."

"Oh my God! Someone help! She's bleeding!" a woman screamed. People started to look towards the direction where the woman was.

Lelouch didn't need to look far to find where the injured woman was.

He ran towards her as he realized who the woman was.

"No, no, no!" his mind shouted.

"CC!" he called to her.

Lelouch kneeled down to her immediately.

"I'm…okay, Lelouch" she whispered, her body having hard time breathing.

Lelouch removed his jacket and put it on his bleeding wife. He then gently placed her on the ground.

"Somebody please call an ambulance, now!" he shouted, angry at the growing blood on his now stained jacket.

"CC, yo-"

CC successfully raised her hand (now shivering) and placed it on her husband's cheek.

"Don't you dare cry in front of me, Lelouch. You know I don't like it. Besides I'm fine." She said stubbornly. CC was the same as always; the personality never changes.

Lelouch forced a smile to his wife, "Yes, you are going to be alright."

"The ambulance is on the way here, young man. I'm just going to wait outside to wait for it." The guard said to him while squeezing Lelouch's shoulder gently before excusing himself with the handcuffed shooter. Lelouch barely noticed that he was the one being spoken to. His attention was focused only on his wife.

Tears started to fill up on CC's eyes much to the surprise of Lelouch.

"I must not die." She muttered to herself.

"You won't, I promised you right? My promise to you was that you'll be okay." Lelouch said, comforting his wife. But he has some doubts. His hands were now smeared with her blood.

CC insisted, her voice rising, "But you don't get it, idiot! I _can't_ die."

"Just relax, CC. "

"I can't die because I'm PREGNANT!"

"Wait what? You're pregnant?" He repeated.

She smile amidst the pain and nodded vehemently, "Th..th..three months.."

Her eyes started to show fear, "Wha-what if i-"

Lelouch squeezed her hand, "Shh, no, nothing is going to happen to you."

He pleaded to her, "Just calm down. The doctor is on the way. Stay with me, CC"

CC's panicking hands started to grab his hand, "The baby? What, what if something bad happens to him? I'm so sorry…"

"CC, do not-"

She interrupted him, "I was going to tell you when we get there…it was supposed to be last surprise to you! We were supposed to be happy."

Her eyes were pleading now, much to the surprise of her husband. " I don't..want to..die"

She exhaled rather harshly.

"You won't..I promise." He lied again through his teeth.

"Who's…going..to tease..you..?'' CC smirked at him.

He offered her a grin in response; tears were now streaming on his cheeks joining the blood on his hands.

"I just want..you to know that…I love you…always will…and …will…always been.." She showed him her gold ring resting quietly on her ring finger. He kissed it.

"Same here…I will cherish and love you forever…..until the end of time.'' He sincerely said. He remembered that it was the same lines that he said when they were still dating.

"I…need you…to live…" she exhaled, "no matter what happens.."

CC knew him all too well.

"But…nothing is going to happen" Lelouch still insisted to her.

"I…I" CC exhaled.

But she never took the next breath.

"CC?" Lelouch shook her gently. "CC, please wake up.''

He begged, "Please…I…need you…" His body shook as he cried. He continued to sob.

No one dared move when he picked up the gun that was the reason of the death of his beloved wife.

No one dared move when he stared at it blankly, turning it around with his hand.

No one moved fast enough when he placed it on his forehead.

The second shot has left a feeling that was heavier than the first one.

The silence was even more deafening than the first one.

The aftertaste was more bitter than the first one.

_It never should have happened. It was an accident that never should have happened. An event that was highly preventable….but still it did happen…_

**Author's note: This story came out from a teenager's wild imagination. I apologize if there were grammar errors. Sorry if they were out of character and thanks for having the time to read my story! I highly appreciate it. ^^ Last edited: 5-19-13**


End file.
